


Five Times Mulder Went Down on Scully

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: In response to @leiascully and her Tumblr musings.





	1. Accident

The first time it happened was unplanned.  
The pile of paperwork was so high that Mulder didn’t see Scully sitting at the desk behind it. He yanked off his tie, unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt, sat on his chair and let out a loud and irritated ‘Fuck me.’  
‘A girl does like to be courted first, Mulder.’ She was grinning at him over those sexy wire-rim glasses.  
‘Jesus, Scully!’  
She chewed on her pen and continued to stare at him. ‘What’s up?’  
‘Just a little on edge, I guess. What are you doing?’  
‘All the paperwork you don’t do. Why so tense?’  
‘Sorry, reports and expense claims are not my thing. Haven’t you learned that by now, Scully?’  
‘I’m learning a little more about you every day, Mulder. For instance, today I realised how talented you are with your fingers. You managed three shirt buttons in a microsecond. That’s pretty dextrous.’ She stood up and leant forward to retrieve a file. He caught a glimpse of the lace of her bra under her cream blouse. Scully wears lace cupped bras. A nugget like that deserved to be stored away for later.  
‘So, Scully. What would you like me to do for you to make up for the paperwork?’  
She closed the file she was looking at and smiled. ‘You can take me for a drink.’  
She drank beer with him in the back booth of a seedy bar near her apartment. She told him stories that made his cheeks bloom with a tingly heat. He dry swallowed when she asked how old he was when he lost his virginity. He downed nearly a whole bottle of beer in one when she told him how old she had been.  
They tripped up the stairs to her apartment. She managed to get her key in the lock on the fifth attempt. She hiccupped as she threw off her jacket and stepped out of her heels. She began to unbutton her blouse and ended up huffing in frustration.  
‘Can you help me here, Mr Dextrous?’  
‘Scully,’ he rubbed the back of his neck. ‘I think you’re a little drunk. How about I make us some coffee.’  
‘I don’t want coffee, Mulder. I want you.’  
He sucked in a breath. ‘Scully. I’m flattered but I’m…we’re…you’re.’  
She dove towards him. She kissed him, she stroked the hair on the back of his neck, she dug her nails in enough to make gooseflesh ripple over his skin. She ripped his shirt out of his waistband and shucked back the shoulders. She sucked at his collar bones, his nipples, she licked his belly button.  
‘Scully. You don’t…’ He pulled her to her feet. ‘Please. You’ve had too much to drink. This would be a mistake.’  
She pouted and he stared her lips, glistening, red. ‘I’m not drunk, Mulder. I’m just relaxed. I promise you I won’t regret this. I’m an adult. I’m know what I want.’ She licked her lips and took his nipple between her teeth again.  
He shuddered. ‘God, Scully. Tell me what you want.’ She hummed against his chest in response. He pulled up her face. ‘What do you want? Tell me.’  
‘I want to know if you’re as talented with your tongue as you are with your fingers.’  
Her bed was soft. When he climbed on after her they wobbled and she giggled. ‘Take off my skirt, Mulder.’  
He obliged, slipping the navy garment over her hips, revealing her pale blue panties edged with lace, her bare thighs and her hold-up stockings. Her skin was pale, inviting. She smiled at him.  
‘It’s okay, Mulder. You can take a closer look.’  
He hooked his thumbs inside her panties and pulled them down. She was revealed to him centimetre by auburn centimetre. He was growing harder against his suit pants. He slipped her underwear down her legs and ankles and cast them aside. She pulled her blouse open and he saw the soft skin of her breasts rising and falling as her breathing deepened.  
‘Mulder?’ She lifted her knees and parted her legs for him.  
‘Are you sure, Scully?’  
‘This is how sure I am.’ She wiped a finger down her centre and held it up to him.  
He moved lower over her and breathed in her aroma. It was the undoing of him. He parted her flesh with two fingers and licked. She moaned and he dipped his tongue in again, swirling and nipping and suckling. She let out a cry and he chanced a look at her. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, her tongue wiped her over lips, her hand pushed down her bra strap and revealed a dusky nipple, erect. She took it between two fingers and rolled it. He swallowed and looked down once more at her treasure, yielding glistening folds for him to taste. He swiped his tongue from front to back and front again.  
‘Oh, Mulder. That’s so good.’  
He found her clit and pressed his tongue flat there. She squirmed and reached one hand down to his hair. He brought his tongue to a hard point and dotted it over her centre, dipping and diving and savouring. He inserted a finger, then two, groaning as her tightness clamped around them. She twisted her hand in his hair and pulled a little. He moved his fingers in and out with the rhythm set by her hips as she began to buck against his face. The sound of her filled his ears. The soft skin of her thighs washed against his stubbled cheeks and he could sense her pleasure building and building. He took his fingers out and she moaned but he quickly cupped her ass and brought his prize closer.  
‘Yes, so good, so good. Oh god, I’m gonna come. Muld…’  
She spasmed and rocked and puffed and pulled his hair. He smiled into her, enjoying the little explosions darting over his mouth long after his ministrations had ended.  
‘Mr Dextrous, that was wonderful. Come up here.’  
She kissed him and he finally managed to touch her breasts, revelling in the heat of their fullness. ‘This was unexpected, Scully.’ He breathed the words into her ear. ‘I feel like there’s still a lot to learn about you and your working style.’  
‘I like to be in control, Mulder. And I know what I want. I’m also a stickler for discipline and I like to dot the Is and cross the Ts. But I will always have your back.’ She ran her fingers down his spine. ‘And I love doing the paperwork.’


	2. Awkward

The car skidded to a stop. Scully opened the door and jumped out, the black coolness of the night a comfort to her. She stormed forward aware only of her own footsteps stamping on the blacktop, her harsh breathing, the grinding of her teeth.  
‘Scully!’  
He’d spent the better part of half-an-hour telling her how to drive – slow down, speed up, there’s a stop sign, you’re too close to the centre line, too close the edge. Her fingers still ached from the grip she’d had on the steering wheel as he yammered on and on at her.  
‘Sculllyy!  
His voice set her teeth on edge. How many times had he called her that? She didn’t even choose to be called that. He chose it. Just like he chose the cases, the motels, the information he shared. She quickened her pace. He’d sniffed her, for God’s sake. Sniffed her! How demeaning. How humiliating. She felt her nails tear into the skin on her palms.  
‘Scullllaaay!’  
Good. He sounded desperate now. She was an FBI agent. She had a weapon on her. She was a Navy brat and could navigate by the stars. She looked up. If only there were stars. She was in New Hampshire, not New Guinea. Was this really going to be how their partnership would be measured? By the ebb and flow of their ability or inability to communicate? By the tidal pull of Fox Mulder and his lunatic casefiles? By the wellspring of desire that bubbled up every damned time he invaded her personal space, or looked at another woman with those fine eyes, or the press of his palm on her back.  
‘Sculllllaaaaay!!’  
The wind picked up and pushed into her, biting at her skin, whipping her hair up and away from her face, fingering its chill touch down her collar. She’d left her coat in the car. She hugged her arms around her. She wasn’t that woman, the kind that slept with her partner and got too close. Sure, they’d had sex, but it was on her terms, when she wanted it, when she knew she could face him the next day and be sure she could do the job. That was how it should be.  
‘Scuuuullllllllaaaaaay!’  
He was out of breath, she could hear the ragged edge of his voice as it got closer. He was going to catch up to her in a matter of moments. She felt a fresh wave of humiliation wash through her. He was rescuing her again. It had been a terrible couple of years for them both, and she’d felt burdened by the shift in their partnership, by his protectiveness, by his changing quest, redirected from his sister to her. And now he was on the rescue team again. But this time, there was not a mutant, or a monster, or a shapeshifter or a plain crazy human in sight. He was going to rescue her from herself. That made her even angrier. She stopped, turned to fight.  
‘Scully, thank God. You’re okay.’  
She went to open her mouth, but he doubled over with his hands on his knees. He was puffing, jacketless, the plane of his back, heaving up and down with his breathing. He straightened up and smiled one of his open, genuine smiles that made him look like a teenager.  
‘It’s cold, Scully. Come on, come back to the car,’ he held out a hand to her. ‘Please?’  
She held her ground, jutting out her chin and pressing her lips together.  
His heaving breaths hung silver between them and he stood with his hands on his hips, his fringe flopping over his eyes. ‘I’m sorry, Scully. I was being an ass. I just…this case…your…our behaviour…I’m sorry. Please come back.’  
She wouldn’t cry. She just wouldn’t. The wind stung her eyes and she dry-swallowed.  
‘Scully, I don’t mind the silent treatment, as long as you give it to me in the car.’ He lifted an arm around her shoulders and moved her towards the car. She reluctantly fell in with his pace – he adapted his steps so her little legs wouldn’t have to double-time to keep up. She fitted into his side so snugly that it would have been easy to lean her head against his shoulder and enjoy the walk.  
He opened the passenger door for her. She tutted and hesitated but he’d left the engine running and the interior heat was welcoming. They both sat in silence for a beat. She could feel the colour on her cheeks rising, cold shivers morphing into a heated sheen. The interior light seemed to focus on her. She brushed her hair behind her ears and looked out of the window into the blackness. What was she thinking? She was no better than those teenaged girls they’d left back in Comity, balling their hormonal eyes out.  
From her periphery she could see his elbow propped against the window rim, leaning his chin on his hand, the other arm loose in his lap. He was flexing his jaw. He wasn’t in a hurry to leave. He was waiting for her to say something.  
She cleared her throat. ‘I’m sorry, Mulder. My behaviour was unprofessional, unwarranted and most of all, stupid. If you want to file a report with AD Skinner, I’ll accept that. I know you think this was all due to rare the planetary alignment but I think there’s more to it than that.’  
His silence drilled in to her. He had an uncanny ability to treat suspects to a moment too much thinking time. She felt unnerved, stripped bare. She was suddenly aware of her body, her femininity, her sexuality, her fucking pride. She flicked away an imaginary crumb from her lap and tried to hold her breath a beat longer lest it shudder out of her.  
‘Scully, if I file a report on you that would mean more paperwork.’  
At the mere mention of the word she felt her insides tingle and the blood rush south. Her muscles clenched involuntarily. She licked her lips. Damn it!  
‘We need to go home, Mulder. Just put the car in gear and drive.’ She pulled the collar of her blouse away from her neck.  
‘Is that a euphemism?’  
She could practically hear his eyebrows waggling.  
‘Mulder,’ she warned. Humour might work for his emotional inadequacies most times, but not tonight.  
‘Come on Scully. Admit it, you’re all fired up. That town, it was unreal. The anger, the fear, the heightened sense of anxiety. You felt it. We’ve just got find a way to release it.’  
She was trembling now. ‘And how do we do that in the middle of the night on an empty stretch of blacktop?’ Why was she even asking? She shifted in her seat.  
He tipped his head back against the seat rest. ‘Normally, I’d suggest running…but that didn’t work. Clearly. But any other sort of physical exercise would be useful.’  
Even in the darkness she could see the tendons in his neck, the way his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down, the sharp lines of his jaw, the profile of those plump lips. She huffed out a laugh.  
‘What? Haven’t you ever got physical in a car, Scully?’  
She turned to grace him with the eyebrow. But she forgot to purse her lips and she saw the twitch at the corners of his mouth.  
‘You have, haven’t you?’ He threw his head back and laughed. ‘You still surprise me, Scully.’  
‘I should hope so, Mulder. I’m not one for sharing all of my secrets so quickly.’  
‘Quickly! Three years together,’ he said, leering at her. ‘And we’ve been, intimate. But I still don’t know things about you.’  
He shifted his hand from his lap to her thigh. Electricity thrummed.  
‘Things, Mulder?’  
His fingers tapped lightly, then snuck higher, closer to where she was already throbbing. ‘Like favourite position.’  
Butterfly beats pulsed from her centre. ‘On top, of course. I shouldn’t have to tell you that, Mulder.’  
He inclined the seat a little and patted his thighs. ‘Climb on up, then Scully.’  
She snuffed out a sharp breath through her nostrils. No way was she having sex with him in the car. ‘Mulder…’  
He slunk a hand under the back of her neck and pulled her to whispering distance. ‘Come on. No-one’s watching.’ His lips brushed the underside of her chin, the side of her neck, that sensitive spot under her ear. She turned into his full kiss and found herself in his lap, knees tucked either side, the handbrake digging into her thigh.  
‘Mulder, this is awkward.’  
‘Sorry, let me introduce myself. I’m Fox Mulder…’ He nuzzled her chest and placed both hands over her breasts.  
She dug her knees into his ribcage. ‘Too much talking.’  
He shifted his hands under her blouse and teased up the cups of her bra. She shivered as his thumbs rubbed over her nipples. His tongue delved into her mouth and she tasted calm and peace and apology. He hummed into her mouth and she rubbed against his hardening groin. She felt the muscles in her butt stretch and tauten with each forward movement. His hands left her breasts and reached to her front to unbutton her pants. She pushed up to help him but bumped her head. She cursed as he laughed, but Mr Dextrous deftly slipped the fabric over her hips to cup her ass again in a matter of moments. Her thighs burned as she sank down.  
‘You could always call this yoga, Scully. If it makes you feel better,’ His fingers snaked forward again, under the edges of her panties. She shifted so he could feel her wetness. He groaned into her mouth.  
‘I think it’s making you feel better, Mulder.’  
Without warning his lifted her higher. Her head crunched against the ceiling of the car and she wobbled back, banging against the steering wheel and sounding the horn.  
‘Shit!’  
He snorted, and hooked his hands under her arms. ‘Sorry, Scully but this should be about making you feel better. Come here, I need to taste you.’  
‘It’s too cramped,’ she said. She ducked down to look at the mess of her quality suit pants bunched at her knees.  
He tugged at the fabric. ‘Shift up on one side.’  
She balanced against the car door and raised her left leg back and out. He slithered down a jot and slid the leg of her pant down over her foot.  
‘Now the other.’  
Her face was pressed against the glass and she felt the cold of the night leaving moisture across her cheek and forehead. ‘I can’t Mulder. There’s no room and I’m not opening the door.’  
He chuckled.  
She turned over and fell in his lap with a thwump, stubbing an elbow on the upholstery and scraping her bare leg on inside of the door. She pushed off her pants and he shifted her up to hook her panties down and massage her bare ass. She let him continue for a moment before kicking off the underwear and trying to turn back over. Just as she made her move, he slid down further in the seat and her elbow connected with his chin with a satisfying clunk.  
‘Sorry,’ she said, muffling a giggle into his chest.  
‘S’okay,’ he said, lifting her up to suckle a breast.  
They settled into a rhythm for a while and then he urged her up higher.  
‘Up higher, Scully,’ he said, urging her forward until she was straddled around his upper chest, her knees pressed into the upright sides of the seat, her feet hooked into the join between the back and the seat. She could feel crumbs and dust between her toes and was about to move them when his tongue darted out and made its first exploration of her centre. She couldn’t control the thrust forward and he chuckled into her, the sound reverberating down her thighs. She moaned as he explored, licking and sucking. She clutched the headrest and rocked towards him gently. The texture of his tongue rasped against her sensitive areas and she sighed.  
‘That feels good, Mulder.’  
As she increased her pace he moved a hand from her backside to insert two fingers into her slick opening, headlights lit up the inside of the car. She gasped and jerked, hitting her head again and immediately collapsing down against Mulder’s neck.  
‘Shit,’ she said, panting.  
‘It’s okay, Scully. They can’t see in.’  
She sniffed and took stock, flattening her hair and righting her blouse. ‘Mulder, this is insane. You’re going down on me in a car parked on the side of the highway. How many offences are we committing?’  
‘You don’t want to know, Scully. And if you’re pussy is higher than my face, are you not technically going down on me?’  
‘You do not fucking split hairs with me today, Mulder. Seriously.’  
He held up his hands. ‘I get that, I really do. If you want to stop, please, just say the word.’ He found a nipple and squeezed it.  
‘You don’t play fair, Mulder.’  
‘Hey, if you don’t like the game, we can always change the rule book, Scully.’  
She lifted her hips and shook her head. ‘The thing of it is that my parents taught me to always see a project through. However awkward.’  
He grinned and delved back into her. She pressed her pussy against his face, and tilted her pelvis up, feeling the broadness of his nose at the peak of her cleft, the pull of his lips as he sucked at her clit, his stubbled chin against her ass cheeks.  
‘Oh, oh, oh, Mulder, yes.’  
She clutched the head rest and clenched her thighs, holding her breath, aware of the back of her head brushing against the ceiling of the car, static crackling in her hair. The pleasure built inside, rising and heating her from within. She could hear the small sounds trapped in Mulder’s throat, clicking and humming, waiting for a release. She groaned and lifted her arms up, pressing her hands into the soft velour roof of the car, kneading her fingers, gyrating her hips.  
‘I’m coming, oh God, I’m coming. Yessssss.’  
Even she was surprised by the level of her voice. Mulder’s knees creaked at her exclamation and he jerked under her, the blare of the horn drowning out her last cries. They both shook with laughter as they rode out the violent spasms of her orgasm. Mulder massaged her ass cheeks as she came down. She pressed a kiss into his neck and flopped down over him, breathing in the salty scent of him.  
‘Thank you, Mulder. Thank you.’  
‘You’re welcome, awkward as it might have been.’  
She chuffed out a laugh, ‘Only you could make awkward sexy, Mulder. Only you.’


	3. Alive

She didn’t have the strength to get to the door but she knew it was Mulder - the phrasing of his knock so familiar. She was curled on her side in her bed, facing the window. Life outdoors seemed so far out of her reach. She looked forward to his visits, not just to see him, but to hear about the real world which tracked along without her.   
During her darkest nights she tormented herself about the mark she might have made on the world. Had she left an impression? Was that what other people facing their own end thought about? Or was she bridling because of her perceived failures? The way she’d followed her chosen career - defying her father’s wishes or leaving her mother with just one child in her circle or knowing she wouldn’t be by Mulder’s side for his continued quest.  
She hadn’t wanted to stay in hospital for her treatments. She needed to be in her own space, a space where she still held a modicum of control over her day to day living. Because that was the truth of it. Her mother called a lot. Mulder brought her groceries and helped her with her laundry. She’d even woken up one morning to find him dusting. She’d watched the way he looked at the framed photographs he lifted to clean underneath – she was sure he was committing the ones of her to memory, as though his incredible mind would one day be able to replay a movie of her metamorphosis from chubby teen to FBI agent.   
How would he cope with what he saw now? She was all sharp angles and planes, a vessel of warring cells, a small shape under her bed sheets. He would surely edit these images of her out of his movie. She hoped so. If she could leave an impression on him it would be of her healthy and skeptical and combative and willing and loyal.  
He slipped into her room. Often, he would pause at the door, assessing her capacity either for his incisive wit, an FBI round-up of epic proportions or a stroll through the architectural highlights of his memory. Today, she wanted hope and forgetting and dignity. She wanted his arms around her. She wanted his breath on her neck and his hands clasped over her stomach and she wanted to imagine a future, a different ending, a fairy tale. She wanted life.  
‘Come in with me, Mulder,’ she whispered.  
‘Scully, I…’  
‘Please.’   
He shucked off his shoes and hung his jacked over her chair. He slid in behind her, stroking her hair from her face and nuzzling into her neck. He gently maneouvred himself closer and sighed into her ear when she placed his hands against her middle.  
‘Do you dream, Scully?’  
‘Sometimes. I wake up with some knowledge of something, an idea or an image, but it’s always just out of my reach. I think it’s the reality of my situation…like the dreams are my final grasps on a life that continues to slip out of view.’  
He let out a strangled sob. She shifted back towards him and tucked her chin to her chest.  
‘I’m sorry, Mulder. But you have to accept it.’  
He didn’t respond, merely kissed the back of her head and circled his fingers over her stomach.  
‘What do you dream about, Mulder?’  
He breathed in. ‘About you, about the chances we’ve missed, about the choices we made…I made. I wake up every day with the burden of regret. And I will spend every day of the rest of my life thinking about the way our life together slipped out of view.’  
She struggled to turn to face him. Her body ached in ways she never knew were possible. His tears clung to the corners of his eyes. She kissed them both. ‘Our life together?’  
‘Don’t you imagine it, Scully?’  
‘I think you’re only imagining it now because it’s something that can never happen.’  
‘You’re so wrong, Scully. I’ve always imagined it. I’ve always hoped that you did too.’ He brushed her cheek.   
She sniffed into his chest. ‘What kind of a life would we have made together?’  
He chuffed out a laugh. ‘One where you continually kick my ass and rescue my ass and nurse my ass.’  
‘It’s a pretty nice ass, Mulder.’  
He chuckled then kissed her, taking her by surprise. ‘What was that for?’  
‘I love you, Scully. Don’t you know?’   
‘Yes, Mulder. I know. And I’m sorry.’  
His eyes widened. ‘Why? I’m not. You’re my friend, my confidante, my back-up, my life-saver, the owner of my soul. I’ll never be sorry that I love you.’ He kissed her again, gently at first then with fire and heart.  
Scully pulled away and smiled through tears. ‘Mulder, I don’t have the energy. I want to but…’  
‘Let me love you, Scully.’ He threaded his hands under her top.  
‘Oh, Mulder. I’m so bony, there’s no form or shape. You won’t like what you see.’  
‘Scully, you’re beautiful.’ He gently turned her on to her back and slipped off her pyjama bottoms. ‘He pulled down her panties and knelt at her feet. He kissed each toe, both ankles, up her shins and smothered her knees with his love. He trailed his mouth up her thighs and she felt her legs part in anticipation. She reached her hands into his hair and wondered at the lush feel of it in her fingers.  
He was considered in his movements, he dipped gently, sucked reverently, stroked her with his fingers and his tongue. He moaned and she whispered. He urged her forward despite her tangled emotions. He flattened his tongue over her clit and she grabbed the sheets under her. He asked if he could put his fingers inside her.  
‘Please, Mulder. Yes, I’m nearly there.’  
She moved with a laboured rhythm but the friction was building and the animal urgency took over. She rode the heights in a miasma of pleasure and sorrow. When she came down, he was sobbing.   
‘That’s the most alive I’ve felt for a long time, Mulder. Thank you.’   
They curled on their sides, facing the window letting life track along without them for a while.


	4. Angry

When she saw him stretching his hands up to touch the frame of the door, the way his jaw was set, the tension throbbing in the vein on his temple, the jut of his lips, she felt the very thing they’d held so fast over the years – trust - shrivel and die.

His disappointment in her actions was clear in the way he breathed, his measured movements, his subdued tone and the drum of his fingers on the steering wheel. He offered to drive her home and she felt like the scolded child. If she’d declined his offer, his anger may have resulted in some impetuous reaction that would have led to a worse outcome than the one she was going to have to live with. And, she accepted that some small part of her wanted his fury, needed his chafing scorn, deserved his bitter contempt.

He walked her up to her apartment. She let him in. She removed her shoes and hung her jacket. He stood in the kitchen, staring into the sink.

She licked her lips, and prepared to enter the confessional.

‘Mulder, I’m sorry I hurt you. I know you were afraid, I know you think I acted rashly, but…’

‘Don’t tell me you’d do it all again, Scully.’

His tone was grey, monochrome, ominous.

She tucked her head down, rubbed her hands down her hips. ‘I think you know that I would, Mulder. I think you would have done the same thing too. I think the difference here is that you’ve always seen yourself as the martyr, the one whose life doesn’t matter, the only one who should seek the truth at all costs. I’ve just tagged along for the ride.’

She dared to breathe as he turned to face her. His eyes smoky with rage, the muscles in his shoulders bunched under his shirt, the tendons in his neck white-tight. The moment they locked eyes sent a spark-storm of electricity through her veins. She shifted on her feet and swallowed.

‘You don’t get to lecture me on motivation, Scully. You don’t get that right today.’

He moved from his position at the sink towards her. His height advantage increased exponentially. Her anger and fear when she’d woken that morning not knowing how she’d ended up in bed in nightwear was nothing to what she saw looming over her now. She’d never seen him so barely-contained, so spring-loaded. She had a microsecond to react. He lunged and she raised her arms. He caught her wrists, holding them up in the space between them. She tensed, his fingers tightening. She pursed her lips and lifted her chin, daring herself to hold his gaze. His nostrils flared. He squeezed again. She would not cry out, would not protest.

He broke away first, lifting his head up and closing his eyes. She watched the underside of his chin, the stubble across his Adam’s apple, the dry spot on his bottom lip where he scraped his teeth over it. His breath exploded through his mouth and he ducked his head down, his arms claiming her, bringing her up to him. He crushed her mouth to his, his tongue desperate in her mouth. He moved his hands to frame her face, he pulled away, eyes glistening.

‘Don’t leave me again, Scully. Please…’

She reached her hand up around his neck and pulled him down. His hair tickled her nostrils, she breathed him in. ‘I can’t leave you.’

He ripped her blouse open, pearl buttons zinging across the tiled floor. The last one was still rolling when he pushed her against the cupboard and hitched up her skirt. He hooked his thumbs through her hose and yanked them down. She reveled in the rough sensation as they peeled away from her skin. Pushing up her bra so that her breasts bobbed free, he pinched a nipple, bit into her neck. She yielded to him.

‘I was scared.’

She pushed his hand down until his fingers thrust into her. ‘I know.’

His fingers twisted and curled and found the rough spot at her front. He grazed it as his tongue flattened over her nipple.

‘I was scared too, Mulder.’ She lifted his chin and kissed, gently then deeply then with abandon.

She wriggled under his touch, sighing as the pleasure built.

‘Did he touch you, Scully?’

She shivered as he circled her clit with his thumb. ‘I don’t know.’

He pressed his thumb against and she hissed with pleasure-pain. He bit on her breast above her nipple and she cried out. Without warning he lifted her up and she felt the cold of the sink against her bare ass. She scrambled for balance, gripping the edges of the bench as he opened her knees and knelt before her.

She hooked her legs over his shoulders. The mad rage that had been in his eyes had dissipated and they now reflected nothing but desire. He looked at her body, displayed before him and she felt more than just bare of her clothes. His eyes pierced her soul but she understood at that moment that the trust would take a while but the love remained. She felt tears prick at her eyes but she didn’t look away. The events of the past few days flashed across her mind and her skin prickled with humiliation. If Mulder could love her when she felt so lost, she would let him.

‘Would you have hit me, Mulder? Earlier.’

‘I don’t know.’

He pulled her apart and she felt the flood of desire. His nose poked at her entrance, his tongue dipped for his first tentative taste. She moaned. He picked up his pace and delved as deep as he could. The feeling of his chin against her ass, rough with stubble was divine.

‘Oh, yes, Mulder. Yessss.’

He licked from back to front and front to back. He moved his thumb to circle her clit as he swirled his tongue over and over. She bucked under him, knocking a mug from the bench. As it shattered, he flattened his tongue against her, pressing hard. Slowly, he began nipping with his teeth, sucking then kissing. He inserted a finger, then two and she crumbled, letting out an animal groan. They found a rhythm, demanding, remorseless. The edge of the sink dug at her thighs but the pleasure was too intense. She cried out as the waves of orgasm hit her storm-force.

He unzipped his fly and within seconds entered her, pushing with blind desire, riding the pulses of her ebbing climax until he shuddered through his own.

She wasn’t sure how long they clung to each other, muscles flitting and trembling. But the grey morning light filtered through the blinds and warmed her back.


	5. Away

The case had threatened all they’d worked so hard to build. Scully looked back at their tense conversation in the locker room where she’d told him she wouldn’t be coming home. Guilt snaked through her veins when she tried to justify her thought process at that time. She’d felt the threat of the darkness creeping into their home. She’d witnessed Mulder’s resurrection, but she’d been unable to follow him. She’d spent many hours pondering this. It was a ridiculous to think she might have been jealous of him, of the effortless way he sauntered back into that life when she’d spent all those years running and retraining and supporting him. She preferred to think that she was merely reacting to the proximity of reaching a nexus in their life where new choices might have to be made.  
Now they were away. The sunsets were spectacular. Each twilight, the heat of the day shifted and left their bodies tight with sweat and sun-heat. Her skin was more freckled, her hair lightened, her muscles loosened. Mulder was tanned and energetic. He jogged every day, took her out on the row boat, made love to her with languid attention. He’d promised to take her as far away from the darkness as possible and he’d delivered.   
She lay on a hammock watching the purple streaks stretch over the greying sky. A light breeze fluttered the fronds above her. Mulder had showered and stood on the deck in just a white towel. The relaxing break had softened his expression and she was taken back to when they first met, his easy smile, his hair a little fluffy, all boyish charm. All he needed were the wire-rim glasses and she would be back in her oversized suits and chunky heeled shoes.  
‘Come here,’ she said, lifting an arm to beckon him. ‘Leave the towel.’  
He grinned and looked down at the knot that held it in place. He untied it and stood at the top of the steps, arms by his sides, palms facing her, legs slightly apart. Show off. But she indulged him. She stared hard at his abs, the muscular lines that delineated his hips and groin. He was stirring and she licked her lips in anticipation. She hung a leg over the side of the hammock and twirled her hair through her fingers.  
He leant over her and kissed her fully, plunging his tongue into her ready mouth. He tasted of toothpaste and she licked his teeth, relishing the mint-burn on her tongue.  
‘What do you want, Scully?’  
She reached down and stroked his length. He sucked in a breath and watched her as she continued to move her hand up and down. He untied the sarong that was draped around her and it pillowed either side of her. She gasped as the cooler air washed over her and her nipples hardened. He rolled one in his fingers and she pumped him harder.  
‘If you carry on like that this will be over too soon,’ he whispered.  
She smiled into her chin and released him. He rocked her gently.   
‘I had a hammock when I was a girl and when I wanted to get away from Charlie’s fussing or Bill and Missy’s arguments, I used to swing in it for hours. I would sing and send myself to sleep.’  
He raised an eyebrow. ‘Sing, Scully?’  
‘I didn’t say I was good. I just used to find it comforting. Sing me a song, Mulder.’  
He chuckled. ‘I don’t know any.’  
‘I seem to recall singing for you once upon a time.’  
‘You did. It was bad, Scully. So very bad.’  
She grinned and took his hand in hers. He lay their joint hands on her stomach above the line of her panties. He rocked her again.  
‘Wise men say only fools rush in…’   
She closed her eyes and let him go on. His fingers brushed across her, dipping under the fabric and edging lower. She shifted her legs apart and let him explore her. He curled his finger up and rubbed the rough spot, causing her breath to escape from her lungs in a desperate sigh. She rolled her hips up and he stopped singing long enough to kiss her again, then move to her breast, teasing her nipple with the point of his tongue. He licked and nipped, sucking hard then gently before releasing it with a pop. She rubbed the moisture from his mouth onto her fingers and licked it. He pulled down her underwear and moved further down the hammock. He slipped underneath the end and positioned himself between the tie ropes, lifting her legs either side of the edges and bracing his weight by her hips. He dipped his head and breathed her in. She loved the feel of his nose against her centre, its size creating a special kind of friction. He lifted his face until his chin scraped her with a delicious frisson of pleasure. She groaned and he scooped his tongue into a rounded vessel that dug and dipped and fucked. She couldn’t reach the ground to gain any purchase with her feet so she used her stomach muscles to turn her pelvis up to meet his thrusting with her own.   
They formed a rhythm that met the lazy swing of the hammock. He used his fingers to bring her to the point of climax only to withdraw them time and again. He had the devil in his eyes and she gripped the sides of his head to urge him on. He batted her hands away and pushed them above her head, pausing only to kiss each breast before heading back to her slick core. She sighed as he flattened his tongue against her clit and puffed out a hot breath over her. He whirled his tongue between each fold and curve. He sucked her lips and her clit, he used his teeth lightly, he pinched her nipples and then moved his hands under her ass to lift her to him.  
She took the opportunity to pull her feet back into the hammock and press them into the fabric to fuck him back. He issued a delicious guttural groan and she rubbed herself against his face as he pushed his tongue further in. He pressed his fingers into her cheeks and she cried out at the sharp pain that would be sure to leave bruises – memory marks. With one final thrust up he scraped his teeth across her clit and dipped his tongue as far as he could. She spasmed so hard that he spluttered and laughed into her but his reverberating chin only added to the sparks of pleasure that pulsed on and on.   
‘My god, Mulder. That was incredible.’ She was soaked in a sheen of sweat that matched the slick of his chin and lips.   
‘I only want to make you happy. I meant it when I said we’d get away from the darkness.’  
‘I know.’  
She pulled him down on to her and he slid into her with ease. ‘Is this hammock strong enough to cope?’  
‘I’m willing to find out if you are.’ He moved slowly at an unbearable pace.  
‘I’ve always trusted your instincts, Mulder.’   
‘And we’ll find a way towards the light.’  
He pushed deep and she lifted her hips. ‘Oh Mulder, yes,’ she panted. ‘I think I’m going to see stars again right now.’  
‘I’m right behind you, Scully. You feel so good.’  
The hammock swung. The stars twinkled. The night birds called. The fronds whispered on the wind. Mulder sang to her.  
And the world was right for now.


End file.
